Aqune
She is an anonymous mage that can be found roaming around any forest. She trained her self alone and looks for her older brother who dissapeared since she was 4 and lost her parents. Information Background Not much is known about Aqune's past except for her parents death and her lost brother. Her parents died when she was 3 they were both warriors and died during a fight. Aqune has suffered with an unknown illness that can get over her body during rough actions. It is known that Aqune visits the kingdom once in a while but since things started to change for her she left and never came back in four years. People mostly regonize her from her face and appearance but nobody knows her real name since she hid under the name Aqune for a long time. Appearance Aqune has short purple hair and lavender eyes. She has an unhealthy pale skin.She wears green earrings followed by lavender coloured strings. sometimes she is seen with a red and white mask. Personality Aqune is known for her cold and calm personality. She usually creates her own spells. She doesn't have many friends since she is alone in the forest but loves animals and plants so much and cares for them. She loves the dark since It's her main element. Spells 'Darkness' 'Death Chain: ' The user creates a dark black chain by his/her weapon that surounds the enemie and paralyzes them. 'Dark Net: ' It's known as a forbidden spell since it caused so many deaths by other people who used it.Aqune only uses this spell in emergencies. Nobody in this time knows how this techinque works because never shows it to anyone fearing death. 'Hells Nightmare:' the user moves on of his hand in a clockwise and one of his hands in anticlock wise until both hands are in the middlle ' then a huge dark orb gets released and hits the enemy and shows them their worse nightmare until the faint. 'Hell's Break:' The user moves their hands in a circular motion then,a dark red and purple orb appears in their hands and it becomes bigger evrytime the user moves their hands in the circular motion,then the user throws it at their enemies and all hell breakes loose. Weapons 'Spear: ' Aqune is usually seen with a spear and is skilled in using it she carries it on her back almost everywhere she goes. Magic 'Teleporting magic:' Teleporting magic is created and used by Aqune. It allows her to teleport to any place and anytime but uses lots of her power. She can even teleport to near places example if she is infront of the enemie she can get behind it. Pets She has a pet spider called portia which can be used in battling and as a transportation around the forest. Portia was raised in the forest that's why she can move very fast around the forest. Family *'(unamed brother) ' Notes and Signature *She's Zolaraine's first fanmade character. *Please ask me before editing the page. *She is fully made by me. Trivia *She is a dark user. *She suffers from an unknown illness. *She lost both her parents. *She lives in the forest. *"Aqune" isn't her real name. Nobody knows her real name. Quotes When it's dark enough you can see the stars. |} Category:Fanmade Character Category:Mage class Category:Zolaraine Category:Zolaraine